Look Up At The Mistletoe
by Zinny3
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go to a Christmas ball, where everything is beautifully decorated. Included in the decorations is mistletoe.


**A little oneshot for you. Happy Christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate on the 25th of December. I can't think of any. Write some ideas in the review section, along with the obvious after reading the story. (Did that sentence make sense to anyone?) Anyway…**

**Voilà!**

"Come on, Rose! We're going to be late for the ball," the Doctor called impatiently. It was one of the rare times when Rose could convince him to put on a tuxedo. He tried peeking out the doors, when Rose spoke suddenly behind him.

"How do I look?" she asked before spinning around. On the midnight blue ball gown, there were no sleeves and barely any back. The top of her dress followed her figure, until above her waist and spread out, containing ruffles with jewels decorating it. The torso a silver pattern, that only the tailor and designer could see. As she spun around, Doctor could see clearly that her hair was braided into what looked like three, or more, braids, then put up in a way that only women know how. Her face was painted with her usual make-up, although he thought that she did not require it to look beautiful. She turned back around and smiled at the Doctor.

"You look wonderful," he said getting lost in how truly stunning she looked. "Come on now, let's go before they close the doors. I hear that there is going to be a Duke there. Could get interesting."

As the couple stepped outside the TARDIS, the Doctor recognized his mistake.

"2074, not 1840. That's okay. It seems like there's still a ball to attend," he said pointing out the building in front of them. "Would you be so kind as to be my plus-one this very fine evening, ma'am," he asked holding out his arm.

"If you do not mind, I think I shall," Rose responded and grabbed his arm from underneath. They made their way to the dance and ascended up the steps to the dance. They could hear the laughter, many conversations, and music coming from the inside. What the pair failed to notice, until entering the ballroom, was that it was Christmas Eve. Many couples danced in the center of enormous room, which had wreaths and Christmas trees lining the room. They followed the crowd of people who had also just entered, even though no one knew where they were going. About five minutes later, the Doctor stood on his tip toes and spied where everyone was going.

"It's a photo shoot over there. Do you fancy a picture for your collection?" the Doctor asked Rose who was standing next to him.

"How do you know about that?" she asked scowling at him.

"Oh, I- er- There's no good explanation for you, is there," he quickly replied, while shuffling forward. In what seemed like no time, they were brought to homey looking fireplace and Christmas tree, obviously setup for photos. They commanded to sit on the uncomfortable couch. The 'elf' shooting the photo was very enthusiastic about her job, and moved the Doctor and Rose to the position she wanted them, as if she was molding clay. She finally took the photo of them, sitting next to each other and their fingers intertwined on top of their legs. She handed them their picture and called for the next couple.

The Doctor and Rose went to the outskirts of the dance floor and watched the men twirled the women and the women dipped back as the men led them to do so. The couples weaved through each other, never hitting another, but so focused on their partner.

Rose was content watching the dancers, when the Doctor noticed a man across the dance floor looking at them, although he suspected just at Rose. The Doctor lightly nudged Rose to break her transfixion with dancers and pointed out the man, whom was had disappeared from where he was perched. Just as Rose began looking for the mystery man, he spoke up behind Rose.

"Would you like to have this next dance?" Rose looked at the Doctor wondering what she should do. He pointed out the man and shrugged, basically saying he had no problem.

"I'd love to." When the song ended, the dancers clapped at the performance of the orchestra and proceeded to move to make room for the incoming dancers, Rose and this man included. The song started, and it was not anything like the other song she had just heard. The song was slow, but it still kept everyone on their feet. The man placed his left hand on her waist and the other hand around hers. Rose's right hand was on his shoulder, while her left was placed in his hand. To replace the silence, Rose started talking.

"So, mystery man," she giggled out, "What's your name?" After dancing to the beginning of one again, he respectfully answered "Sir Peter Begail of Coalville, and you, my lady?"

"Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate. I must say, this is a very fine party we have here. I must have hit my head on something, but please do tell me, who is throwing this wonderful party?" Rose asked trying to stay in character.

"I believe the Queen put this ball together. I do not know, however, how an angel could have attended the party without an announcement of some sort."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked not believing what she was hearing. Sir Peter Begail explained how beautiful Rose looked that night, while she politely denied it. After the tiny disagreement, they stayed silent until the end of the song. Sir Peter took Rose's left hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. She curtsied, and dodged her way back to the Doctor. He stood, at that moment, by the snack tables, (so typical of him Rose thought), munching on a small pink pastry.

"Rose, there you are," the Doctor greeted. "How was the dancing?"

"Fine. I had some fun, although it was kinda awkward. We didn't have anything to talk about. What's that?" Rose asked at the end of her report, pointing at his hand.

"Oh this? It's called a 'flaming cookie'. Supposedly they were baked in the Sahara desert sun for so long that they caught on fire, hence the name." Rose laughed at the idea of the flaming cookie, and while looking up, she paled.

"Rose? Rose, are you okay," the Doctor asked, obviously very worried.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I just spotted that," she said pointing out the mistletoe above them. The Doctor was puzzled why the color would drain from her face at the sight of a poisonous obligate hemiparasitic plant. Rose saw the look and continued.

"On Earth, when two people stand under mistletoe, they have to kiss." The Doctor continued by 'ohhing' at her response. Without any warning, Rose stood on her tip toes and kissed the Doctor. She imagined that her first kiss with the Doctor would happen after he confessed his undying love for her, not under mistletoe, but beggars could not be choosers. It started out as just slam against his lips, but he quickly wanted more. He wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her closer. She snaked her arms around neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. Needing air, she pulled back. She did not look at the Doctor, but ran off into the party, leaving a very dazed Doctor behind.

**THE END**

**How did you like it? I want to hear about it below in the review section. You know that big box below the story? (It's there for a reason!) I hope you all had a happy Christmas, or even a merry one, for all you drunks out there! By the way, info on the mistletoe came from Wikipedia. Doctor Who does not belong to me. If it did, I would give it to Joss Whedon to write. The Doctor would die within the first 10 minutes of the episode, tops.**

**My wishes of posting this on Christmas is being backed up into a fire station. Fanfiction is being a £%$^&%£$^ and is not allowing me access. *blows raspberry* :( I'll try this tomorrow. Sorry about not working on 'Angels in Manhattan' as much. I really wanted to write this. I have been working on it though! You should expect it in 2014. Goodbye!**

**Zinny3**


End file.
